Blue Gems,Green Gems
by SetoEye
Summary: It's odd, first day at college, people are chasing you, watching you with their beady eyes, looking for a chance. Then there's my childhood friend that has been acting out of sorts, and the penthouse millionare. The college in the country is not normal...
1. Prologue

Prologue, Outgoing Girl and Loner Boy….

There's this silhouette that follows me around everywhere. I can see nothing but his hawk like eyes surveying every move I make. It's sort of creepy, being in your 1st Year of College and someone falling in love with you (Or maybe not). My childhood friend, Drew has been acting weird around me lately. Roses have been dropped off in my dorm and there is the faint smell of cologne, rose scented. I always have known Drew to be a showoffy, cool headed guy. Now he seems to explode every second. Acting like he's trying to hide something… Well, enough on that. Let me tell you about the figure that's been following me around. He seems to be about 6'5, with no muscle, sapphire blue eyes that are agonized and tortured in some way, and even bathed in shadows; you can see the grin on his face. People say that my description matches the loner, multibillionaire college student that started attending this school the same year that I did. He's a computer expert, he never attends his classes, and he just does them via websites. But why is he in college when he could sit in his penthouse doing them? His mind outrivaled a college student. But his name, I did not know.

*Ring! Ring!* Oh! Incoming text. I think it's from Drew…. Text reads: _*Come to the library if you value your life.*_ the sender was not using L33T talk; they were using regular, English terms, like a dictionary. *_Why?*_ I texted back hastily. _ *Because I said so, and I think you don't know me, but I know you.*_ They replied. Why did it take me so long to realize it was a THREAT! I don't know. Drew calls me an airhead, I think that's why. But I'm not completely stupid; I am very smart, actually. Before going to the library, I talked about it to my dorm mates… "Look at this text, guys!" I exclaimed. Dawn walked up to me and looked at the screen. "Awesome! Can we go shopping tomorrow?" She asked, not being the least bit scared. Dawn was focused on clothes and looks, that's why she appeared sort of dumb. The rest of the girls gasped. "I suggest you bring a bat and clobber them REAL hard." Misty said. "I don't know what to do." Lyra stated. I sighed. "Well, I'm going to go over there, I'm curious and just want to see what this is, but I'm scared…" I began shaking at the last sentence, and negotiated a little more with my friends. I would go at 10:00, bring a bat, and be careful; I didn't know what was out there.

Dusk scattered itself across the sky as I stumbled up to the library. Suddenly, my friend, Drew, walked out of the library. Upon seeing me, he had a surprised look on his face. "Hey, May. I'm sorry; I had no time to text you today. Math was REAL hard, buttercup." I HATED when he used that name. "I'm here for something else." I stated to him, looking him straight in his green emerald eyes. I showed him the text. His face curled into an expression whence one would gasp, but he didn't. He thought he was COOL. "Well, I was supposed to see Ash at my dorm today to talk about something 'special', but this looks interesting! I'll hang out behind that bush and watch, okay?" He asked a grin on his face. He wants to stick around but never to help. Typical Drew. "Okay, Andrew!" I said to him as I waved goodbye. His face went red, his eyes began to glare, but he said nothing. He hated his full name, He preferred Drew. 'It's cooler.' I remember him saying. But he deserved it after calling me buttercup. UGH! Suddenly, something peered out from behind a tree. It looked down to where Drew was, knowing he was there. It nodded and began to walk up to me. Suddenly its mouth began to move! It was talking to me! Or rather, he. He was…beautiful. I didn't know why, but when looking at him, I was easily entranced. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" He asked, with a stern look on his face, with clenched fists and bloodshot azure blue eyes. I couldn't even tell when he was talking. "N….No." I stated coyly. "Well, it took you all day to get here, you twerp. I wanted to invite you out, so I stalked you. Now I know EVERYTHING." He said with a devilish look on his face. I didn't know what to say. "D…Do you want to be friends?" I stammered and asked him. He defiantly shook his head. "No, with someone as headstrong as me, you don't need, nor deserve friends, but…You can do something else for me." I still had no clue what was going down.

"What's your name?" I asked him. Words struggled to get out of my mouth. He was an imposing figure. He made me tremble in my shoes. "Because I don't give _**DOGS**_ my name." He stated. Anger flowed through all of the pores of my body, and love was soon replaced by hate. "YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A DOG! WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME, YOU *SS!" I whacked him really hard with the bat so much that it split in two, like a broken heart. He had fallen on the ground, and a bit of blood oozed in his head where I hit him. I began to worry about his safety, but who would be concerned about a STALKING MONSTER!He easily got up and batted the dirt off of his uniform. "That didn't hurt…. One bit." He stated coldly. He then put a smirk on his face…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, More than Friends…?

She saw it is that, but it wasn't a long term friendship. I was her babysitter, maybe even maid, and I always had to clean up after her problems. Since Kindergarten, I always had to explain things to the teachers. She was too busy hitting other people silly or screaming her mouth off. I had come from a rich lineage, but I just felt like a normal college student. My father, who had made the family rich, had moved to HECK knows where when I was only a few months old. My mother spent a lot of money by coddling me, other hobbies and her wardrobe. She said I had gotten more of my father's traits than hers. She just thought he'd went somewhere, but would it KILL ME to tell her that he just ran off with another woman? I envied May's family. They were together, like I always KIND OF wanted. Heck, I looked like my father; I could pose as his body double. This is why I had to FIGHT my mother to squander money from the rapidly draining funds to go to college. SOMEONE had to be educated around here… She wanted me home, and even called me by my father's name, Reginald. Heck. I needed to get out of this CUCKOO nest.

Ever since May explained to her parents in Kindergarten that I didn't have a father, I slowly felt like I had to stick up for myself. I couldn't just lay back. I had to act level headed and take my life with stride. I also had to be surrounded with tons of friends. I could always come up with an argument to follow hers, but recently I've been more reluctant and can't come up with the things that I'd used to. She's always meant SOMETHING to me. That's why in the shadows, I stick up for her behind her back. But I can't act like it, I have to act like I absolutely despise her, but deep down, I kind of know she has seen through that already… In recent years, this has inspired teasing from peers. But I HAVE to fit in and act powerful, rich, and in control of my own life, but these wrinkles are slowly escaping to the surface. One thing I don't like about May is that she's all bubbly. She is an airhead and doesn't take life in perspective. She's never experienced the pangs and throes of love. And for some reason, I think I'll help her experience it…

Let's get back to NOW, though. The person that is talking to May is even richer that I am, and that's not hard to do, though. Gossip (I HATE that word!) has spread around the boys that he's Seto Kaiba, the multibillionaire CEO that is meant to take over, or maybe he already has, a corporation that is the top of the gaming enterprises. I know for a fact that the arcade machines in the pay to play game room are from the corporation. But as you may have heard, he does all of his classes by laptop, and never actually GOES THERE. The only reason that we know about him is that he is in the college roster and people have caught him outside of the classroom on his laptop computer. My father, I suspect, even worked for the company. I think he embezzled a good sum of the money. The CEO's just too tired, too rich, and preoccupied to take care of it… He might be even cooler than I am, if he even had a social life. But he's a misanthropic genius that prefers to work with machines and the computer. He even supposedly has a new invention for his company he builds in his spare time. You still would be stupid to bonk him on the head and insult him as May has, even though he has a few good ones himself.

Ash and I were supposed to talk about dating, but I have to see what goes on so I can stick up for May and talk to Kaiba and MAYBE change his opinion. I've left roses in her room, with a scent of rose cologne… I don't know what it is…Maybe it's the way she moves…speaks, and even laughs…. It's all cryptic, but one thing I know is… That I love May.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Why…to Everything…

This place is so humdrum boring. The fast paced world that I'm used to does not happen here. Time, in my mind and the environment, seems to slow down. I HATED the factors that led me here. I HATED that I couldn't lay on my king sized bed in my penthouse, and contemplate life. I ABHORRED that I couldn't be in my whirlpool atop the roof, relaxing my worries, away from everybody. But everybody, in this case may be, was at Verity College. A homey place that was in the middle of the country, surrounded by freshly farmed fields and the unique smell of grass, made me retch. I don't even know why I left NYC, but that place was also populated with people, which is why I walked by night. So I mostly stayed in my penthouse until I was called out for a business meeting. Technology is incredible! Honed satellite sensors can track my workplace millions of miles away, and deliver pristine pictures to my computer. That way, I didn't have to associate with people much. I didn't dislike them, and was open for communication sometimes, but mankind has let me down, far too much…

I don't want this getting out anywhere, and I hardly trust I can confide this to myself, but I really don't know where I come from… This is what I've been told… I was born on October 25, 1989. Supposedly, it was an abnormally early winter and the snow was gently cascading down from the endless sky when I was put in a basket at Eau Demille Orphanage and Reforming Centre. Eau Demille was in the middle of a forest and for some reason today, I hate the verdant green trees of the forest and snow that falls on my face. It was October 31th, Halloween. In the basket, there was a note that said: *We don't want this kid anymore, not that we had him for long, anyway. Here are the legal documents. PEH! This kid would have ruined our careers. His name is Seto Kaiba.* I still carry it around in my business briefcase in a special compartment that requires a password. It is one of the only things that makes me weep, and it's even hard for me to admit that. Ironically, my parent's careers were both Business affiliated. I live for my job. I make it a lifetime wish to show my parents up in the pits of despairing HELL how their abandoned, lost son grew up to have fabulous wealth and power, and how they, sadly missed out…

Ah hem. Sorry. Or maybe not, who knows? I grew up until I was 18 at the Eau Demille. I was always a silent, solitary child that preferred working with the computer or fixing things around the descript orphanage. Shrubs and trees were ailing or dead. Foundations were cracking, and walls were decaying, with vines sticking through them. To get porridge oatmeal slop surprise, they had me clean up the place; fill in cracks with molding clay, and use weed spray on the humongous vines. Sometimes I wondered how fate let me, an abnormal genius; slip through its grasp and into a life of hell. Sometimes, in the bowels of my black, platinum and diamond encrusted heart, I have this tingly feeling. I know I'm yearning for something, but what? I hate the fact that can even call myself human, in a race that has officially rejected me and given me the swift hand of fate. But look out. Now I'm back, and I can make the world bend to my will, and give me whatever I had missed when I was born into this sick, miserable world. But for some reason, I don't think it's possible…

Suddenly, someone said, "Hey, what's up?" He had a grin on his face, and his eyes were sparkling with joy. Maybe that was the feeling I had been wishing and yearning for all these hellhole years on earth. I had endured two decades, what more does this measly planet want of my presence? "I SAID how are you doing?" The kid exclaimed. He had green hair like the guy that was hiding in the bush except sticking out from his forehead a bit, green phosphorescent emerald eyes, and was wearing a gaudy white t-shirt with black jeans. I shook my head. "I didn't ask you to say anything to me, runt." He grinned, and said, "You didn't need to. Mommy asked me to help someone today." Yeah, HELP YOURSELF! Suddenly, the girl I was confronting that I didn't pay attention to stepped up to him. "Hey! You're cute! My name's May Petalburg. Let me show you around." She left with him in tow. Thank goodness. Then, I remembered when I was 1. According to the orphanage, I didn't know how to walk then, and stayed in a rusting, old, crib that had a few animal nests in it. People around here didn't voluntarily clean, so I had to do it myself when I got older.

Every moment that I spent in that crib… The darkness was absorbing the light from my eyes, my touch, my everything. Not a babble came out of my mouth, I was smart enough that I knew crying was useless. I was a bean pole, and I still am. Cursed at and slandered in the womb, I knew my parents did not want me. Nutrients did not come through the umbilical cord, and if they did, it was little. The aftermath? I wasn't wanted, loved, or worth anything. I was a MISTAKE. Sometimes, I just wonder why. Keeping the pain in myself that won't go away…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Time…Will Tell…

"Here is my dorm. Usually Drew visits here, but I say that it's girls only, and he falls for it." This was the last place in the tour that I gave Cosmo. Why did I know his name? Because, on his bag, he had a big keychain titled 'Cosmo loves Mommy'. A weird Momma's boy. First we had Zeigfried Technogeek, then My Childhood Friend that's hiding something, and then me. I felt like the only normal soul at Verity College and Learning Place of the Arts. Cosmo began to grin. "Thanks! I don't think you know my name. It's Cosmo. I don't think you know, but I'll be staying in the bed next to the blue haired girl in your dorm." He went inside the door. I followed. His bed was already decorated with 'mommy' goods, and 'mommy' posters were hung and draped over each other in his cubicle. I looked into his closet and saw the only normal clothes he had was the white tee shirt and black jeans. Everything else was pink, had butterflies and flowers on it, and they all said: "I love Mommy." Shirts meant for a woman that should never be on a man.

There was also a maid outfit, a nurse outfit and matching pajamas, also an outfit that looked like an oversized marshmallow chick, the Peeps. "What're you in my closet for?" He asked with an innocent tone to his voice. In with him he carried a box full of NOSE HAIR, PADS, NAILS, and a worn out papoose. He also carried a sword on a sheath that was currently around his waist. Currently, it was also leaning against his stomach, he was a bit overweight. "You know I don't like belts. They don't agree with me…" he whispered into my ear. Well, the college DEAN better agree with ME to throw this guy out of this dorm right now! He wasn't cute anymore. He was just …weird. "I'm afraid we have unfinished business, girl." A voice came from nowhere, as if flying out of the back of the moon. "He's back, May!" Drew was running in back of him, but it was too late. He had gotten there first. "Drew!" I said, kind of astonished. He stepped up, his eyes wild like a wolf's, his hands were fists, pounding the ground with anger, and his face morphed into a scowl that even Hell couldn't compare to."Well, as you may know, I had not introduced myself the first time we met. I think your little boyfriend knows my name, but you don't. It's Seto Kaiba, girl. Live and experience the fear, because you'll wish you never heard this name when I'm done with you…"

"What do I have to fear from you? My name's May Petalburg, Kaiba, and you'll regret enforcing MY anger." Seto sighed. "Tsk tsk tsk. So naive. You have not yet experienced the true terrors of life, girl, and that, you soon will regret." He seemed to chide at me like a child. Anger, like a fast moving river, streamed through my body. I lost sense of my surroundings, one could think it as vertigo, but it wasn't. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU MORON!" I screamed in his face. He looked shamelessly at me. "I said you were a girl. Was that any offense to you, GIRL?" I felt my face heating up and my hands were begging to clench. "I'm a full grown WOMAN! You should know that! I can take care of myself now." Evidently, I told myself, I couldn't, because I exploded at the slightest insult. He cackled, like a warlock about to unleash a lethal spell. "Well, let me tell you what I want. This college's database. My computer has been fizzing up on me lately, and I don't know the password to override the firewall. I would hack into it, but I don't have the necessary supplies. So ask the dean very nicely to give it to you, and nothing bad will come." He said, his face taking on a curved smile of which was obviously fake, and his eyes arching like a frightened cat's. I stepped back. "What will happen if I don't supply this resource to you?" I looked quickly at Drew; his face took on a bluish tone. "Don't do this May." He stated calmly, despite the terrified look in his face and eyes. Kaiba stepped forward, his hand grasping my chin. "Don't listen to your little boyfriend. If you cross me, you will face possibly death."

"I'm not going to do that!" I defiantly exclaimed back at Seto. On Drew's face, his face quickly turned into relief and then quickly back to sheer terror, he did not know what was going to come. "M…a…y… You've gotten yourself into more trouble than you realize, you hear?" Drew said shakingly. On the other end of the spectrum, Kaiba took on a truly satanic face. It seemed like I could picture him being the devil himself, holding a burnt red pitchfork and stoking the fires of Hell. His eyebrows began to arch down onto his eyes, his eyes opened wide and you could see every feature of his eyelid, and the years of stress, through the many blood vessels running through it, his tongue lay on the bottom of his mouth perfectly flat, and his front teeth shone out of the top of his mouth. The lower body was tensed, fists in their normal position, clenched, his back straight up, his feet repeatedly tapping the ground, as if impatient. He was a sight in life people were mystified to see but disturbed to observe. His teeth were chattering in pure madness and anger, not horror, as he said this to me…. "You've made a powerful new enemy today. The burning fires in my stone cold heart for you won't be extinguished until I do something drastic. And don't you worry, I will. I have the money, the brains, and the social standing to do it. It will be on the college grounds, and they won't forget it for a VERY long time. What is it, DOG? You'll see, oh you'll see…" He walked away, stomping and cursing, towards the dean's office.

I put 2 and 2 together. Since I didn't provide what he wanted, he was going to get it himself. But some words he said have double meanings. 'Burning fire in my heart' sometimes means undying love, if you omit the words 'stone cold'. 'Something drastic' could mean anything, to confessing love over to the spectrum of murder. There was no way a man so callous, unfeeling, and wealthy could fall in love with me… I doubted my childhood friend, Drew's, claim to love. I felt the same feeling for him as probably he does for me. The same I feel for Seto Kaiba. But was it love or hate? Only time…will tell.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Love in the Jungle of Roses…And A Party

I'd like to scream at her, belittle her, and be furious at her, if that wasn't apparent. May has gotten her little butt in more trouble that the 'Prince' can handle right now. Love truly is a jungle of roses, as you traipse in; the thorns constrict you and prick you, like a girl's selfishness. Come in unprepared without a knife, and she'll tear all you know love apart. I don't know if she really realizes how powerful Kaiba is. Like he said, she is a young woman who has not experienced the wrath upon the world gave. Oh man, now I sound poetic. "Drew!" A voice called. It was Ash, sent to look for me, I had been late like, 1 second, and they noticed. "Whattya want?" I said impatiently. "You missed 'the talk'." Ash stated stupidly. "Of course I did. Something is more important than your dating advice for wooing Misty right now, buddy." Ash's face turned a crimson red and he began scurrying everywhere. "You know I'm in love with her?" He asked hastily. *Sigh*. "Yes, I noticed. Ash, your section of the dorm is such a pigpen. I say your scrawled out love notes." His face went to embarrassment to anger in a second. "YOU SAW THOSE!" He screamed. "Yes. Now I will tell Gary, Paul, Brendan, Barry, and Lucas why I am late. See you." He ran up to me, looking exasperated. "You didn't tell me why YOU were late!" he yelled. Ashy-boy was so annoying.

Gary taught me that nickname that Ash hated. "Hoo…. I'll tell you too. Hurry on, ASHY-BOY!" I laughed as he went off into the distance, combining my name with swear words and yelling. Then, HE was back. He slowly moved towards me. "So it looks like you took care of your little friends. You've got spunk, kid. Well, I calmed down, and now I'm back. I stole the data file form the dean's office. You could be just like me. Wait…" Seto looked at my face with a pinch of realization, and then his face went into a satanic grin. "It's YOU! I know I remembered you from somewhere. Your father embezzled a lot of money from KaibaCorp. Where's the money?" I began to laugh, but it was a grave, uncertain noise. "The money's gone, you dingbat." I said, tapping my feet slowly on the ground and looking at the verdant green grass beneath my feet. But Kaiba grinned. "I see it in the way you move… The money is NOT gone, you're just hiding it, like the person conceals the money from the mafia. Oh, I've dealt with those fellows a lot. Do you know what you get when you hide something form them or me? DEATH." *Sigh* Nothing else to take care of the guy then to fess up. "Oh, fine! The money's not gone, but it's almost depleted. My father ran off somewhere with half on the 1,000,000,000 and another woman. My mother has been squandering the rest of the money on herself, and me, many frivolities. She doesn't even know he ran off. She just thinks he's still at work."

Kaiba shook his head. "That's not enough. Where is your father, and your half of the almost spent, money?" I was losing my temper. I began to flick my hair to relieve some tension. "There's only about 2,000 dollars of our half. And my father supposedly lives in NYC with his new wife and twin boy and girl. He probably spent his half, too. He works for a new corporation, EndronCorp. I don't know a lot about it though. I'm tired of this, okay? I'm going to my dorm. See you!" I walked off in the direction of my dorm. I felt an abnormal heat source somewhere nearby, I knew it was Kaiba. I could feel his temper flaring. I stepped into the main dorm room… It was a pigsty. The boys had ordered pizza, and it was splattered all over the walls, and there were about 37 empty alcoholic bottles that littered the floor. An intermediate amount was also broken on the floor. Someone walked up through the dark corridor. It was pitch black, so I couldn't see who it was. "Hey, man! Late to the party! Well, we invited the girls to come, they didn't, and we brought pizza… and the stuff you see on the floor. If we don't clean this up, we'll get busted! Help us, man!"Party…would have been fun, but I had something else to worry about… On second thought, no, my dorm mates always threw lame-o get togethers. "The girls are smart enough not to come to these lame parties." I stated.

The corridor was still pitch black. I was tired of the wall of darkness that shrouded this guy's identity. *Flick!* The light enveloped the room covered in dusk. "Brendan!" I said, a little shocked, but knowing him, not much. He was the king of the parties, and at any male sport or hobby. "Dude, let me explain. Barry is the newest college dorm mate of ours, correct? Well, I threw this to celebrate his arrival. You know we all like pizza, don't you? So I bribed them with pizza. Then someone brought wine, so we began drinking, until it got out of control…" Brendan was known to throw fast ones from time to time, but I thought that this time, he was telling the truth. "Did Barry even get here?" I asked. Barry's new dorm room was empty. Yes, it really did get out of control. Brendan's odd white hat was off, revealing his dark colored hair; he began to search for his cap. "I don't know why you always want to cover your black hair with that cap. It looks good, by my standards." I stated. "Uhh…. No reason." Brendan hesitated, and then recovered his cap. It was covered with pepperoni. He walked over to the sink and rinsed it off. The other boys were getting up. Some were outside the dorm, not wanting to do a foolish party anyway. "Hey guys! Let's clean up!" Brendan shouted.  
"This stuff again?" "That was a fun party!" "I'm going to give you a fine if you don't clean this up in five minutes!" "That was good pizza! Um… What were we supposed to be doing?" "JUST CLEAN THIS MERSS UP OR WE'LL BE BUSTED!" The other guys got to work. Suddenly…"AIEEEEEE!" A scream in the night, which sounded as if the person was in extreme distress and needed help, sounded in the dark abyss. "I have something else to do." I said. I ran off in the direction of the scream…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Dead to Love

I have an acute sense of when I succeed and when I don't. I want to settle the score RIGHT NOW. She saw me through the window, she was writhing and screaming, as if Death has brought his scythe and placed it, about to strike, on her heart. Perfect time, perfect place, the manna of fear on her body. I burst into the dorm…. And saw her screaming on the pink chair, near the hot pink colored wood desk, looking at a…spider. "SPIDER!" She screeched. For crying out loud, it was a spider. An 8 legged arachnid that was only about 3 centimeters long, it wasn't a black widow or a tarantula, and their poison is not lethal anyways. I stepped in front of the spider. It skittered down the floor and out through a crevice in the wall. She sighed with relief. "Thanks for getting rid of the spi-"May stopped at the last word when she began to screech. "IT'S YOU! YOU'VE BOTHERED ME 3 TIMES NOW! ZIEGFRIED TECHNOGEEK, AND NOW I HAVE TO HELP A MOMMA'S BOY GET SETTLED!" Her eyes instantly combusted into flames. "For heaven's sake, it's only a spider. I don't understand your irrational fear of spiders anyway. I'm here to settle the score, and ultimately, win the game, even if I have to come back 3 times to do it."

May's nerves settled. I observed as her arms began to sag. She looked at me with a poised confidence. "Wow, you are weird. You thought I was screaming about you in the window, right? I wasn't, and I'm not afraid of you. It was the spider." She acutely stated. "Okay, , you made me lose my mind for a bit. You are afraid of me. I see how your eyes quiver, and your body squirms. Why are you afraid of me? I'm only a multi-billionaire CEO. What's the worry?" She was squirming like a worm on the floor. Sweatdrops cascaded down her brow. "What…do you have against me?" She asked quivering on the floor like a dog shaking himself off. "Because you defied my command. Everyone has to do what I say. But you didn't, and I will now frankly explain what will happen to you as your consequence…" Her eyes lit up in the midst of an idea. "Why are you here, I thought you would rather be in your penthouse. If I had money, I would be several places but here! I would raid the mall…." I felt a lone sweatdrop swivel down my cheek. I felt uncertain. "Well, New York City has a ton of people. I actually felt like I had to take a break from all that tomfoolery, for once…" She got up and stared me in the eye again.

"Granted, there are millions of people in NYC, but why have you relocated to a campus with a student population of 2,000? I would go buy a lakeside mansion, if you wanted to get away from it all…" Logic was driving me mad. "Girls…and your mentality. You don't understand guy's feelings, nor yours. You don't know when we're mad, want to give you the cold shoulder, are happy, depressed, or even fall in lo-"She stared at me with big googly eyes. "Love? You're in love with me? Is that why you've been stalking me? Drew's always been direct with his approach, so I thought… That's another way to declare your love! Stir up amore, romance! That's why you're here! You just wanted a girlfriend!" Before I could react, she gave me a big smooch on the cheek. I saw out of the corner of my eye Drew, who had unfortunately just witnessed her kiss me. Which was good, I kind of wanted to make her miserable, but this was unrequited. "No, you idiot! That's not it at all! I just wanted to…" Before I could mutter another word, she walked up to me again, love crazed. "No, you silly boy! Come here and hug me!" She immediately glomped me. I could feel all of the life drain out of my body in her grip, but it felt warm…and sort of nice.

"I don't…." UGH! She kissed me again. Drew was just standing outside, his face ashen. I ran out of the dorm. I turned towards Drew, whom was unresponsive. "This was…unrequited and unexpected. Curse the almighty emotion that is love! " It was as if red hearts laid on the ground. I angrily stomped and cursed on them all. Defying love's warm glow, and passionate flames. My body, heart and soul were encased in ice, as I a mistake of mankind, am condemned to that fate. Drew stopped me in my path. "Are you truly dead to love? You have to prove it… May, she's another story. We're over, man. If you want me to forgive you, follow me." 


End file.
